Dreams
by RosieGamgee
Summary: (IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE INSIDE) The boy who lived and the girl who wasn't there share final years at Horwarts and their first years beyond...GH, HrR
1. I Never Thought?

Author's Note: So, this is an old piece - first piece of fiction ever that was original published under my old name. So, presented her for your amusement is the totally reformatted version of Dreams, the comedic, slightly AU, totally whacked out story of Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, based on somewhat Goblet storyverse, but totally screwy at the same time. Enjoy and please read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: If these characters belonged to me, I probably wouldn't relish in my $9.00 an hour job. But I don't, so I'm forced to relish in it.  
  
Chapter 1: I Never Thought  
  
The wind blew through the 6th year girl's dormitory. Ginny Weasley pulled her cloak around her and made a beeline for the open window. At 16, she was 5'6", and very slender. Her mother envied her small body, as did the rest of girls in her year.  
  
"I hate living in a tower," Ginny thought, as she pulled the window closed. Which one of the girls would be dumb enough to leave the window open? She looked around and spotted a large familiar snowy owl curled up in her pillow. "Harry--" she sighed. Always one for dramatics, her boyfriend couldn't just simply walk to her dormitory to talk to her. Instead, he sent his owl to fly the note 10 ft to the left of his window.  
  
Shaking her head, Ginny untied the note from Hedwig's leg, patted her lightly on the head and sunk into her four post bed to read the latest addition to her absolutely immense collection of love letters from Harry. Hedwig perched lightly on her shoulder, knowing that as soon as Ginny was done with the note, she would be walked back to her rightful home.  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
I have been thinking of you since we left dinner tonight and can't concentrate on my potions. The image of you enduring smile keeps appearing in my mind, your bright emerald eyes flashing love towards me and sending shivers down my back. I'm not completely sure why I needed to write to you. Actually, I am sure. I need to see you and talk to you about something. Please come see me as soon as you find this letter.  
  
Yours,  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny shook her head fretfully, and carefully lifted her frame from the bed so as not to disturb Hedwig. She walked to door, out into Gryffindor Tower, around the corner and knocked lightly on Harry's door. There was no answer from inside, so Ginny let herself in. She stepped gracefully, and curled onto Harry's bed.  
  
Picking up his Charms notebook, she outlined the words Harry Potter with her slender fingers. Ginny picked up a quill from his bedside table, turned to a blank page and scrawled on it-Ginny Potter-Virginia Potter- Virginia Ann Potter-She smiled in spite of herself.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the 7th year boys' dormitory squeaked open. Ginny slammed the notebook shut and turned to the entering person.  
  
"Hi honey," she squeaked.  
  
"Virginia Ann Weasley, what were you doing?" Ginny's boyfriend Harry's eyes sparkled with mischief as he scrambled over to his bed.  
  
"Nothing. Just perusing your Charms notes," she answered innocently.  
  
"Uh huh." Harry slid his hand to her waist and began to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter and tried to roll away. Harry grabbed her tightly and pulled her to him. He may have been her height, but years as a Quidditch Seeker had given him a sculpted chest and arms.  
  
"I'll deal with you in a moment, but right now I need to tell you something that I never pictured myself saying to anyone." Ginny rolled into Harry's arms and stared into his eyes. The emerald of his eyes seemed magnified by the gathering tears. She stroked his hair, waiting.  
  
Harry inhaled deeply. "Ginny, I - - I love you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny looked wide-eyed at Harry, but was silent. The tears that had been welling up in his eyes now fell, hitting her now recoiled hands. He pulled himself away but was stopped short by Ginny's grasp.  
  
Ginny just looked at him for a while, taking in everything about him. How his hair never stayed where she put it. How his smile was always inline for something mischievous. How his eyes flooded her with the feeling of a pure emotion that she had felt since her 2nd year here at Hogwarts. Her pause was not from apprehension, but from pure ecstasy. The man she had loved for so long finally loved her back!  
  
"I knew you didn't feel the same way about me," Harry sighed. He picked himself up so fast that Ginny couldn't hold him there. "My stupid mind, always leading me into these situations. It's so - - " He started to the door.  
  
"Harry James Potter, I have loved you since the day I met you!" Ginny yelled. She pushed herself up with a start, poised as only a Weasley could be. "I have toiled for you since second year, yearning for the day when I could tell you that. And if that day never came, I would hold it to myself for the rest of my life. You sit there and think I don't, or even can't, return your feelings? That is the biggest bunch of bullshit I have ever heard!"  
  
Harry was visibly startled. He had never heard Ginny yell like this, much less swear. He had no idea she had ever felt this way about him. He said nothing, but walked to his trunk, frantically pushing things aside. He found what he was looking for and turned back to Ginny. The tears from his eyes were streaming now as he walked closer to this beautiful girl whom he loved.  
  
"Sirius gave this to me. He said he had been there when my father picked it out. The night my parents died, Sirius rushed into the house to retrieve what he thought my parents would want me to have and found this laying on my mum's neck. He grabbed it and just gave it to me last year. Told me to use it to remember my parents and to give it to someone I loved when I was ready. I want you to have it."  
  
Harry held out a box towards Ginny. She took it from him and was stunned by what she saw inside. The deep stone shone like the moon, mounted in shining white gold. But not only did the beauty blow her away, but the aura of power that came from it was staggering.  
  
"I know this sounds mean, but what's it do?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. "Can't put anything past you can I? Put it on and I'll show you how to use it." He fastened the clasp behind her neck, letting his fingers linger on her bare skin for a few moments. "Touch the stone. You feel the strong pull coming from it? With it, you can tell how far away you are from the person that gave it to you."  
  
Tears welled in Ginny's eyes as she pulled Harry forward into a deep passionate kiss. 


	2. The Morning After Booty Call?

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, would I be writing this? Didn't think so.  
  
Chapter 2: The Morning After Booty Call?  
  
Morning dawned too quickly for the 17 year old Harry Potter. He stared lazily at the ceiling thinking about the previous night's events and the joy he felt in the pit of his stomach. He loved Ginny Weasley, and she loved him back. He sighed and started to slip back into a daydream, but was rudely shaken out of it by his best friend and Ginny's brother, Ron.  
  
" Oi, 'arry, get up! What's with you this morning?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Hmm, what? Nothing." Ron knew nothing of Harry's relationship with Ginny, and Harry planned on keeping it that way. Harry could only imagine how Ron would react if he found out what happened between him and Ginny last night. Oh dear what a brawl that would cause. The only ones who knew were their friend Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas, Harry's roommate who had walked in on them last night after they were finished.  
  
"Mmm, ok, if you say so." Ron turned on his heels and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
As Ron shut the door, Dean poked his head above his covers and snickered. "When you going to tell him lover boy? I don't think lying to one's best friend is very good for the Head Boy to impress upon the youngins here."  
  
Harry threw the first thing he could find at Dean, which in hindsight turned out to be a bad idea as it was the abandoned bra of one Ms. Ginny Weasley. The purple satin shot through the room and hit Dean just as Ron walked out of the bathroom. Dean pulled it from sight as quick as possible under the covers, and Ron being oblivious to everything, didn't notice. Harry let a quick sigh of relief escape before hopping from bed.  
  
"I'm going down to the showers. I'll see you both at breakfast." Harry walked quickly to Dean's bed and pretended to look for a stray pair of boxers. Dean slipped Ginny's bra quickly to Harry and Harry walked out of the room.  
  
Harry started towards the Prefect bathroom, and ahead of him bounced the gorgeous red hair he had felt so well last night. His favorite female Prefect entered the bathroom and let the door shut behind her. Harry waited for just a moment thinking of where the rest of the Prefects would be right now; Hermione, the Head Girl, was still in bed as he had heard her snoring as he walked past the door; Malfoy, the Slytherin Prefect whom Harry had beaten out for head boy, despised the separate bathroom; Justin Fitch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff Prefect, would already be down at Breakfast; and the Ravenclaw Prefect, Jessica Finnigan, was already outside on the Quidditch field practicing. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and entered cautiously.  
  
"Who's there please," Ginny's melodious voice chanted as the passageway shut.  
  
"Laundryman," Harry teased, deepening his voice.  
  
"Laundry? What of mine could you have? All my laundry was done yesterday."  
  
"Oh, just a little something." Harry hung the purple bra over the changing room door. Ginny gasped and snagged the garment from Harry's hand. Harry pulled open the changing room door and quickly ran inside.  
  
"Harold Potter! What are you doing?" Ginny asked, in mock anger.  
  
"Oh nothing. I had no idea you were in here," he said innocently, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"At-hem," chided a stern voice from outside the door. "I'm thinking those changing rooms were meant for only one person."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"No, not at all," said Harry sarcastically. "They fit two very comfortably when both are missing clothing."  
  
"Mione, please, let Harry get out and such. And no peeking! It's mine!" Ginny giggled. Harry pulled closer to Ginny and continued to kiss her. His hand started to run down her bare torso.  
  
"Less kissing, more moving," Hermione commanded.  
  
Harry mumbled under his breath as he swiftly exited the stall. He wrapped the towel back around his waist and stalked off towards another changing room. Hermione turned around quickly, shielding herself from looking at Harry's rear. She reddened slightly but recovered quickly as she thought about what Ron would say.  
  
The door across the room slammed open and Harry quickly walked out of the bathroom, shooting only a loving glance at the door of Ginny's stall and a glare at Hermione. How he could be so mad, Mione was unsure, but resolved herself to talk to him later. Ginny then exited the stall slowly and walked to the deep tub in the middle of the room.  
  
"What's with him? I was just teasing. I didn't think he would get that mad," Hermione sighed.  
  
Ginny shrugged slightly, touched the stone around her neck and looked forlornly at the door. The pull from the necklace was very faint and diminishing quickly. This look from her friend worried Hermione.  
  
"Gin, what's wrong? What did I do?" she pleaded.  
  
"Nothing really, it's just that, well, something happened last night. Nothing bad, something absolutely amazing, and well, I guess," Ginny stumbled for words. "From what he said to me last night, he's really scared of losing someone I guess and - - - "  
  
Suddenly, it hit Hermione. "Harry Potter told you he loved you, didn't he?" She was so excited at that moment for her friends, but then realized what she must have done. "I made him leave you, didn't I? And he wanted to stay, and it must have felt like someone else prying him away from what he loves. Oh Gin, I'm so dumb!" Hermione ran over to Ginny, hugging her.  
  
"Hermione, don't feel so bad, it's ok and all. I'm sure everything will be fine. He just can't be with me when he's around anyone in public except you, and I'm sure he's just feeling like there's no where for him to be with me now that you don't want him near me either." Ginny shook her head at the absurdity of it all. Such maintenance this boy was turning into, but she loved him all the more. She sighed and touched her necklace again, feeling only the pull that told her that Harry was still alive.  
  
"Wait a sec, what is that?!" Hermione exclaimed. Hermione took the necklace in her hand and studied it.  
  
"Oh, Harry gave it to me last night." Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the beauty of the necklace.  
  
"Jeez! That's gorgeous. Where did that boy get this?"  
  
Ginny smiled at the secret she knew of the necklaces origin. "Dunno." Ginny was trying to desperately hide the fact that Harry was in contact with Sirius, since she was unaware that Hermione had known way before her.  
  
The two girls finished their baths and started back towards their rooms. As Ginny slipped into her room, Hermione knocked on the door of the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Who is it?" yelled a deep Irish voice.  
  
"Seamus, it's Mione. Is Harry there?" Stomping could be heard from inside, and suddenly the door flung open.  
  
"What?" Harry demanded. There was hurt in his eyes as he glared hard at Hermione. She was startled and was silent for a moment. "What the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Harry, come talk to me."  
  
"Hell no! You can't even let a guy spend some well-earned time with the girl he loves. Why the heck should I come talk to you if you're just going to chide me for breaking the rules?"  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to chide you at all," Hermione pleaded. "I know you love her, and I was just poking some light hearted fun."  
  
Harry left the door open, strode back to his bed, grabbed his robe and stalked out the door. Hermione tried desperately to keep up, but Harry was taller than her and could walk much faster.  
  
"Light hearted fun huh?" Harry spun on his heels as Hermione bumped straight into his chest. She looked up at him and was scared by the anger in Harry's usually well-tempered eyes. "Try losing your parents, having them pulled away from you by someone else so you never see them again. Try never being able to see your godfather because the whole world is pulling you away from him. Try being responsible for the fact that Cedric Diggory died, pulled from you by the embodiment of hate itself. Try being the one who is responsible for Voldemort rising again and killing hundreds of more people before he could be stopped. Then look at my situation. I can't even feel free to love the love of my life because it's "against the rules". Jeez, Hermione, you're so gung ho about being right that you never stop to think about what you're saying."  
  
Hermione grew even more scared as Harry's temper start to rise. He finally threw his arms up in disgust, walking away from her. He pulled his robe over his head, pinning his Head Boy badge on, and stalked off towards breakfast.  
  
Hermione stood in bewilderment of it all. She had never seen Harry like this, and it was all her fault. 


	3. A Full Circle Hatred?

Chapter 3: A Full Circle Hatred?  
  
Harry thought about the words that had just come out of his mouth. The absolute atrocity that had just been thrown at one of the best friends he's ever known. Harry sighed and continued to walk towards the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny Weasley brushed her hair and hummed thoughtfully. She was on top of the world. And as soon as she finished she could go see Harry. Her face broke into a wide grin. Then it dropped. She heard a door slamming outside, so she ran to the entrance to her dorm. Ginny poked her nose out the door just in time to see Harry sweep by Hermione, robe in hand, with a look of absolute contempt on his face.  
  
'Oh no,' she thought, 'he's really mad at her.' She hastily grabbed a hair tie, pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and ran out the door. As soon as she got out of the portrait hole guarding the entrance to Gryffindor tower, she heard Harry screaming. Everything was muffled, but Ginny distinctly heard the words 'love of my life' from Harry's mouth. Than she heard Harry blow up about Hermione and rules.  
  
Ginny gasped silently at the tone coming from her love's mouth. She had never heard him this mad in the seven years she had known him. Truthfully, the tone scared her. There was silence, and she could hear Harry walking quickly away. Ginny crept quietly up to Hermione and placed her arm around her.  
  
"Back off, ok! Your little fling with Harry is causing me to lose my best friend!"  
  
Hermione flung herself away from Ginny and went quickly back to the tower. Ginny just stood there, wondering what to do. Now Harry was mad at Hermione and Hermione was mad at her. And it would all probably result in Ron finding out about them, which would cause Ron to be mad at Harry. Ginny slumped onto the cold floor to think a little.  
  
Suddenly, a large black dog was walking toward Ginny. At first she jumped, but then realized who it was.  
  
"Sirius," she sighed. The dog looked up into Ginny eyes, and was visibly upset. He tugged lightly at her robes towards an open room. Ginny shut the door and put a complex locking charm on the lock. When she turned back around, there stood Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, everything is such a mess!" Ginny cried running to him. Sirius jumped a little in surprise at the rush of feeling coming from Ginny. She had never reacted this way towards him, but was mostly a little scared of him. Resigning himself, he hugged her deeply.  
  
"Virginia, what's wrong?" He pulled her back to look at her.  
  
"Everyone is so angry at everyone else. And it all started with last night when Harry told me that he - " she broke off suddenly.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He loves me, Sirius. He told me he loved me last night. And Hermione is the only one who knows about us besides one of Harry's roommates." Ginny continued the story of the morning, pausing only briefly at the sly look that came across Sirius' face when she told him about Harry in the changing room. It quickly went back to concern, and Ginny finished it all, finally telling him what Mione had said to her.  
  
Sirius shook his head and sighed at the undefeatable nature of his godson, which he remembered so well from his best friend James. That boy was a Potter, no doubt about it, and it plagued Sirius that Harry had taken the weight of all the situations he had been in and was still pressing on. It also worried him that Harry had used the word "love" towards this fragile, naïve girl. Goodness knew if it truly was, or if Harry was just acting on smaller emotions. Or even hormones. The necklace he had given Harry hung loosely from Ginny's neck, shining brilliantly. He so wanted to know what she felt coming from that necklace, but didn't want to ask, as it may prove Harry's love towards her false.  
  
Sirius sighed again, and transformed back into his dog alter ego. He licked Ginny's hand furtively and then scratched at the door. Ginny was disappointed that Sirius had said nothing to her, but casted the locking charm away and opened the door. Sirius ran away towards the Great Hall without so much as a look back.  
  
He finally caught up with his distressed godson down the hallway. Harry didn't notice his presence at all, so Sirius bit into his hand. Harry screamed in pain and whipped out his wand. He turned towards Sirius upset, but finally noticing who had bit him, his face moved into a sort of half smile. Sirius walked haughtily towards an open doorway, peered around inside it and entered it, Harry at his heels. Harry locked the door behind him and slumped into a chair. His godfather appeared in front of him, but looked none too pleased with him.  
  
"You told Ginny Weasley you loved her?!" Sirius demanded.  
  
Harry had never thought that his declaration of love towards Ginny would make Sirius upset. "Yes, I did. Is there something wrong with that?" Harry looked towards Sirius with pleading eyes.  
  
Sirius was taken aback by the whole scene. The words that had just exited Harry's mouth were the same as the words that had come from James, many years ago. The echoes filled his head -  
  
"You told Lily Evans you loved her?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Is there something wrong with that?" James' furtive glance met his.  
  
"No, it's just that, are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been more sure about anything my life, Padfoot. I would give up everything in my life for this woman. Everything, even Quidditch."  
  
"Prongs, I just want to make sure that you're getting into the right thing here. I mean, Lils is my friend too, but a Potter, with a muggle-born?"  
  
He pulled himself back into the present. He had never said anything in his life that he regretted more than calling Lily that, insinuating she wasn't good enough for a pure wizarding family. Never would he forget the one time in his life that James had hated him for his words, his thoughts. Never had he received a beat down so hard as that day. He shook his head.  
  
"Sirius, what's the matter?" Harry eyes peered thoughtfully at him.  
  
"Nothing, you just remind me of your father. A lot, and it hurts a little. I had this same talk with your dad back in school about your mom. Said some things I never should have said about her. The only consolation was your father's undying loyalty after he kicked the shit out of me."  
  
Sirius smiled as he thought of James forgiveness a few months later. After he saw James with her, around her, even just thinking about her, he knew he had been more wrong than anyone could have ever been about James and Lily.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. I'm worried about you, and I'm worried about Ginny. I don't want you just throwing those words around like you can use them for whatever you want." Sirius saw Harry's eyes narrow in anger.  
  
"How dare you say I don't love her!"  
  
"Harry, stop! I didn't say that. I can see that you do. Please just stop getting so angry with people about her. Especially Hermione! That girl has done more for you than you'll ever know, and don't you forget it. You know what she said to Ginny this morning after you yelled at her? She told her to get away from her because she was screwing up her's and your's friendship." Sirius looked hard at Harry.  
  
"You don't understand at all!" Harry got up to storm out.  
  
"I don't huh? Who lost their best friends to Voldemort? Who also lost his parents to him? I can't see you either Harry, and it pains me so much."  
  
Harry just looked at his godfather, now understanding just how much Sirius did understand. 


	4. Should We Tell?

Chapter 4: Should We Tell?  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Do you need to talk to me about anything Harry?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Well, yeah, there is. It's about Ginny. Oh, Sirius, I love her so much. There is no way that I could ever give her up. I see her and my heart jumps and everything is happy. Nothing can be wrong when I'm near her. Nothing at all!"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "You are your father inside and out in every way. This is exactly the way your father felt for your mother."  
  
Harry was silent, thinking of his parents. He sometimes cursed his father for protecting him and his mother, but could now see how and why he did. He could see himself in the same place, protecting Ginny from danger and certain death.  
  
From outside the room, Ginny could hear Harry talking to Sirius. She knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Shit! Who is it?" Harry voice called.  
  
"It's me," Ginny said softly. Harry whispered his counter-charm and the door opened slowly. "Hi sweetie."  
  
"Ginny, what a morning."  
  
Ginny took him in her arms and cradled his head. She shut the door with her foot.  
  
"Alright you two. I'm going to go. And you better tell Ron about this soon, because, Harry, lying to your best friend is no good. Ron will be with you for the rest of his life, through thick and thin. And Ginny - "  
  
"I know Sirius, I know. If you can't trust your family, who can you trust, right?" Ginny smiled at Sirius and mouthed the words "thank you" to him. Sirius transformed back again and scampered from the room.  
  
"Great, now I have to tell Ron. What am I supposed to say, hey mate, I'm shagging your sister, wanna play some chess? Don't think so."  
  
Harry slumped down to the floor. Ginny giggled, but sat down next to him, and pulled his head to her lap. She stroked his unruly hair and tried to quiet him.  
  
After quite a while, Harry finally spoke. "Well, he's not going to get told with me sitting here, even though I am quite happy here." Harry kissed her fingertips lightly, moved to her stomach, neck, and finally lips. Oh how he relished in those lips. So beautifully kissable and soft. He sighed as chills ran down his back again and he didn't want to leave the confines of her arms.  
  
Ginny made a final attempt to smooth Harry's wild hair, kissed his forehead and gently nudged him upwards. Harry stood up, ready to take what was coming to him from his friend. He walked to the door, took one final look at Ginny as she pushed herself easily off the floor, and exited.  
  
As Harry started down the hall, he was stopped short by a reckless hug. He inhaled the floral smell that was Hermione's hair and pulled her tightly to him.  
  
Hermione chocked on sobs. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I was being so heartless with you, not even thinking what pulling you away from Ginny could do."  
  
Harry set her at arms length. "Hermione Granger, you listen to me. You have nothing to apologize about. I was the arsehole in this whole situation. Mione, you mean so much to me, and have been there for me when no one else was. I wasn't thinking clearly about anything this morning, other than being near Ginny and staying there. I am so sorry about what I said and all the anger I poured out on you this morning. You don't deserve that."  
  
"You're so dumb, Harry Potter. So brilliant, yet so dumb," she sobbed. Hermione pulled Harry back to her and absolutely crushed him with a hug.  
  
"Invading my territory there mate?" Ron walked up to them smiling, obviously joking.  
  
"Nah, I have someone else to pour my affection on now." Ron looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Harry, I'm real happy for you and all, just don't say anything to Ginny about it. It would ruin her. I don't know if you've noticed, but she has this little infatuation with you. And I'm not in the mood to see my little sister get hurt because her crush is dating some other girl," Ron babbled. He stopped though as he saw Harry chuckling. "You think I'm kidding. You bloody better believe I'm not." Just then, Hermione started to giggle too.  
  
"WHAT?" demanded Ron.  
  
"Well, Ron, it's funny you should say that. Well, see, um, I'm kinda, um, well -" Harry just couldn't figure out how to say this. "I don't really think you need to be concerned with Ginny being upset because, well, shit -"  
  
"Just say it Harry!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Ron, I'm in love with Ginny!"  
  
Harry waited for the punch in the face to come, closing his eyes. After a while, he slowly opened his eyes. Ron's mouth was gaping open, staring at Harry in wonderment. Finally, his mouth formed into a smile.  
  
"Bloody brilliant, Harry! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you." Ron's excitedness was contagious. Harry face broke into a wide grin. Ginny walked out from the classroom and stood next to Harry, blushing mildly at the thought of her brother knowing someone was in love with her.  
  
"Holy Quidditch! Harry, where did you find that necklace?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, Sirius gave it to me." Ginny, Ron, and Hermione gasped. "What?"  
  
"Wait, they know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Wait, she knows? Ron and Hermione said at once.  
  
"To answer both of your questions, yes. And to continue what I was saying, it was my mum's. My dad gave it to her and Sirius helped pick it out. And Sirius gave it to me not too long ago for just this reason."  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at the necklace a bit longer. Ron stared because it was on his sister's neck, and Hermione because she sensed the power coming from it. There was something about that necklace that seemed powerful to Hermione. And it was going to be a whole lot of fun finding out what it was. 


	5. A Walk in the Past?

Chapter 5: A Walk in the Past?  
  
Sirius scampered from the Gryffindor common room after speaking with Hermione. He found the secret passage which he and James had used during their times at Hogwarts, and ran through it. The passageway led into a small room, still on the grounds, which Dumbledore, the headmaster, had told him to stay. Sirius' name had still not been cleared; the Ministry was still looking for him. He sighed and transformed back into himself and flopped into a chair.  
  
Harry reminded him so much of James. And Ginny, he had never noticed before today, was a spitting image of Lily without the stubbornness and temper. They were such hellions in their day. Sirius chuckled at the memories and his mind wandered back to the days of hell-raising at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*  
  
"Jamsey Poo, wake up! Time for school." Sirius jumped up and down on James' bed.  
  
"Geroff me, Padfoot. I'm sleeping."  
  
"Not anymore you're not," Remus Lupin, the third of the Marauders, chuckled as Sirius continued to bounce happily on James.  
  
"Dumb prat, get off my bed! You bloody jerk off, stop it!" James swatted at Sirius hard. His feet fell out from under him and he landed with a hard bang on the bed. The last of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew, shot up in his bed with a start.  
  
James laughed haughtily, jumped out of bed and threw on his clothing. Sirius sat and rubbed his arse. Remus and James scampered from the room, Sirius chasing after them. Peter, always the last in everything, scuttled after them. The four Marauders trampled down stairs, out the portrait hole and down the stairs to the Great Hall. Giggling fitfully, the four sat down next to their female counterparts. James' arm shot around Lily Evans, his steady girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Did you boys have an exciting morning?" Arabella Figg asked, noticing the big smiles on all their faces.  
  
"Don't we always?" Remus responded.  
  
"Oh how right you are Moony my friend, how right you are," James laughed.  
  
"As always, Prongs good buddy," Remus added.  
  
The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up from the head table. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish to make a couple of announcements. First off, in a response to a letter from Mr. Sirius Black, the Forbidden Forest cannot be renamed the Safe and Welcoming Forest Full of Happy Things." The Marauders burst out laughing. Professor Dumbledore chuckled at this attempt, but quickly straightened his face. "Secondly, -"  
  
The Marauders stopped listening at that point.  
  
"Where in the world did you come up with that name, Padfoot?" Peter asked, slowing his laughter.  
  
"My own little noggin', Wormtail."  
  
"Little being the operative word," Lily teased, playfully punching Sirius' arm. The rest of the group laughed uproariously.  
  
*~*  
  
Tears ran slowly from Sirius' eyes as he thought of the fun they had in school. Prongs, James Potter, his best friend, the one person who always brought a smile to his face. Moony, Remus Lupin, his friend since birth and his sole cover in the outside wizarding world now. And Wormtail, Petter Pettigrew, the slug who had betrayed their friends, causing Voldemort to find and kill Lily and James. Insisting that they make Peter their secret keeper, what a dumb mistake that had been. And Lily Evans, the most true and triumphant wizard he had ever known. Being muggleborn, she had flourished at Hogwarts and had turned into a great witch.  
  
The Marauders, school legends, ministry legends, every one of them, for each their own reason. Sirius sighed. How he wished he could have them all back again. James and Lily dead, Remus killed not long ago by Voldemort, Wormtail working for Voldemort. All that was left was Arabella and an old friend from the Ministry of Magic, Mundungus Fletcher. Sirius' head fell to his hands. 


	6. Eggs, Vermin and the Dubious Ronald Weas...

Chapter 6: Eggs, Vermin, and the Dubious Ronald Weasley  
  
Harry piled some scrambled eggs on to his plate and proceeded to inhale his breakfast. The girls watched wide-eyed.  
  
"Good Morning everyone!" Professor Dumbledore rose to face the school. "This evening you will be meeting your new, hopefully permanent, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I expect that the person who is taking this job will stun many of you and will lead to some questions. On that note, I am postponing classes for today so as to have you listen to the Wizard Wireless. I think my choice will become clear to you before the end of the day. One more thing, but this will be quick and meant for only one person. Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you as I have some wonderful news about a vermin problem." Dumbledore chuckled at his own little joke. The rest of the school chatted fervently about the postponing of classes.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, and then proceeded to spit a whole mouthful of eggs across the table onto Ron.  
  
"You bloody jerk. What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"If he means what I think he means, than - I tell you when I get back," he blurted as he jumped out of his seat. Harry ran to the head table, his bright green eyes glinting with delight, bouncing softly on the balls of his feet with excitement.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, what I said was true. They finally found Scabbers and he confessed to everything. Do you want to go tell him, or should I?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"YES! I mean, no, I mean I'll go right now!" Harry tore out of the Great Hall back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Now what was that all about?" Ginny wondered out loud. Everyone else shrugged, until Hermione let out a squeak.  
  
"What's up Mione?"  
  
"Well, Ron, think. Vermin. The Wizard Wireless. A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that Dumbledore thinks we'll find weird." Ron looked blankly at Hermione. "Jeez, Ron!"  
  
"OH!" Ginny gasped, as she finally understood. Ginny giggled with delight. "You think he means it?"  
  
"Means what? Guys, C'mon!" Ron looked at them helplessly. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Wormtail, Ron! They must have found him, and he must have confessed everything."  
  
"And that means that Snuffles is clear, right?" The girls nodded. "That must mean - Snuffles is going to be our new DADA teacher!" The whole Great Hall looked at Ron with surprise. Ron blushed furiously under everyone's gaze. Dumbledore laughed out loud at this outburst and rose.  
  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen. To your common rooms," Dumbledore announced. The students got up and walked to their common rooms, shooting glances at a very embarrassed Ron Weasley.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A very excited Harry Potter ran through the wet hallways to the secret passageway. He banged hard on the entrance to the passageway.  
  
"Sirius! Siiiiiirrrrrriiiiiuuussssssss!" Harry literally pounded on the door with all his might.  
  
Sirius' head lifted from his hands quickly as he heard his godson pounding on the door. He got up slowly, wiped away the remaining tears in his eyes, and opened the door.  
  
Harry launched himself onto Sirius.  
  
"Theyfoundpeterandheconfessedanddumbledorewantsyoutoteachdefenseagainsttheda rkarts!"  
  
"Harry, slow down. What was that?"  
  
"Sirius, they found Peter! And he confessed everything, from being the secret-keeper to killing all those muggles and helping Voldemort. And now, Dumbledore wants you to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"  
  
"What?! You're kidding me. Oh Harry, this is spectacular!" Sirius enveloped Harry in a bone-crushing hug and tears ran from both of their faces.  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny.  
  
"What is it with Potters and redheads?" Hermione giggled at her own question. "I mean Harry's mother was one, and his grandmother, and great- grandmother, and -"  
  
"Alright, Hermione dear, we get it. And we don't know any better than you do," Ron answered.  
  
The three friends walked into the 7th year boys' dorm. Ginny hopped onto Harry's bed and snuggled under the covers, taking in the Harry-ness of it all. She reached over to his desk and picked up a framed picture of his parents. Harry's parents waved furiously at her, huge smiles on their faces, as if they knew exactly who she was. Ginny giggled lightly.  
  
"What's so funny Gin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just looking at this picture of Harry's parents. If they were alive, I wonder if they would like me. Like as Harry's girlfriend and such."  
  
The others shrugged.  
  
Ginny decided to pilfer through Harry's drawers for a while, leaving Ron and Hermione some time to talk. The first drawer held nothing but parchment. The second drawer, though, held a worn, leather-bound journal. Ginny was wary to touch it, as she had learned in her first year the dangers of journals. But then she noticed the name on the front, embossed in flaking, gold cursive. Sirius S. Black. She picked up the journal, noticing all the stains on the front. Something that looked like hair bleach, something really deep green, 4 or 5 hexmarks, and quite a number of fist shaped dents. She picked the book up, figuring Harry wouldn't mind if she read it, and started toward the door.  
  
"Guys, I'm leaving. Going back to my room." There was no answer from the bed that held Ron and Hermione, so Ginny figured it really didn't matter much where she was. She made a retching noise and walked out to her room.  
  
She cuddled into her bed covers and opened to the first page. It was blank, but writing started to appear in Sirius' messy scroll.  
  
**Ginny, what did you learn last time you opened a journal?**  
  
This one was so different. It knew who she was, and what had happened. She reached for a quill. Writing began to appear again.  
  
**You can just talk to me. You don't need to write. But it's ok. You don't have to respond to that last question. Since it's me, I figure you can trust me. So what's up?**  
  
"Um, not much. Why does Harry have your journal?" Ginny felt rather stupid talking to the book. If you asked her, Tom Riddle's was much less embarrassing. But than again, it was 10 times as bad.  
  
**I gave it to him. I figured he could read about me and his father and mother while we were at school. James always wanted to see my journal, so I figured I'd spite him and only let his son read it.**  
  
"Sirius Black, you are such a hell raiser," Ginny laughed.  
  
**Ginny Weasley, you have no idea.**  
  
"Sirius, I was wondering. Do you think Harry's parents would have liked me? Like, would it have been cool with them that we were seeing each other?" Ginny figured she mine as well find out.  
  
**Ginny if you could hear me right now, I'd be laughing. Of course they would have. You're so much like Lily, it's uncanny. Except for the temper. And you never hated Harry like Lily hated James in the beginning. But that boy, he never gave up. Worked that Potter charm til it just about killed her. He was such a ladies man, James. But never wanted anything to do with a single one but Lils.**  
  
Ginny giggled at the thought of Lily hating James Potter. From what she had heard, their love was infamous. Not a single Professor here hadn't known about the two of them.  
  
"Hey Sirius. Feel like telling a story? About when you were in school?"  
  
**Um, sure, I guess so. Let's see. Well there was that time we all snuck out of school at like midnight for James' 17th birthday. We ran Hogsmeade into the ground that night. James got so plastered that night that Remus Lupin and I had to drag the boy home. But the six of us, Remus, James, Lily, Peter Pettigrew, Arabella Figg and I, were at the Three Broomsticks treating James to his first Ogdeon's Firewhiskey, and in walks Dumbledore, McGonegall, and Flitwick. We dove under that table so fast I think the entire bar shook. So there we were, hiding under this table, and Madame Rosemerta is all like trying to keep the teachers away from the table so they don't find us, when all of a sudden, Lils sneezes.  
  
The teachers were the only ones in the bar so they didn't know what the hell was going on. So Rosemerta sits them down as fast as possible and begins moving tables around in front of our table and says she's just cleaning up. Little did the rest of us sober people know, James had drunken the whole bottle of Firewhiskey while we hiding there. So we were under the table for about an hour and the teachers got up to leave. We were almost home free, but as they were walking out the door, Jamesy Boy jumps up from under the table singing "Happy Birthday" to himself.  
  
So Lils goes to pull him back under the table again until the professors get out the door, yanks too hard, and down come James' pants. So James was standing there, in his boxers and a shirt singing "Happy Birthday" to himself. Well, Dumbledore, being the nice, kind and crazy old man that he is, pushes McGonegall and Flitwick out the door, into the carriage they took over there and tells them that he needs to talk to Rosemerta for a little while and he'll be back later.  
  
So, Albus walks back in, just as James is coming to his big finale, pulls up a chair, puts his head in his hands and starts laughing. The rest of us poke our heads out and watch Dumbledore laughing. So to make a long story short, Dumbledore sat down and joined us for a while, getting a bit tipsy himself, and then left without so much as a threat of detention.**  
  
Ginny was dying. She clutched her sides, tears streaming from her face. She looked back at the book but saw the words still writing.  
  
**Well hello there Harry. I just was telling Ginny a story. A very good one at that.**  
  
Ginny spun around and saw her boyfriend with a half smile on his face. "I see that Sirius. Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Very much so," she sputtered, trying to control her laughing.  
  
"Alright, Sirius, I'm closing this now. I have to give my girlfriend here a stern talking to."  
  
**Don't be too hard on her Harry. She was just curious. I was just talking about your dad and mum. She asked if they would like her, so I figured I'd let her in on one of the Marauders little secrets. **  
  
Harry slammed the book closed and threw it. Ginny looked at Harry as if she expected him to yell at her. But instead, he climbed into her bed and pulled her on his lap, giving her an excited kiss.  
  
"Mmm, maybe I should break the rules more often," Ginny teased, somewhat breathless from the kiss.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, silly, what's mine is yours too. No need to worry about that at all. But, Ginny, I'm so excited. They found -"  
  
"Peter, I figured. I saw you bouncing like a first year up there in front of Dumbledore. That's so amazing. Now you can see Sirius all the time, and he's going to teach here."  
  
"Oh Ginny, I knew you'd be as excited as I am. You're so perfect, you know that?"  
  
"Perfect? Bah! I'm as flawed as a Bubotuber!" Ginny laughed  
  
"What are you talking about, Ginny Weasley? You are Beautiful. Practically Perfect in everyway, just like Mary Poppins."  
  
"Who?" Ginny looked at Harry with wonderment.  
  
"It's a Muggle movie. Aunt Petunia made Dudley and I watch it last summer. And the nanny, Mary Poppins, always says she's "Practically Perfect in everyway"."  
  
"Comparing me to a nanny are we, Mister Potter?" Ginny asked with mock anger.  
  
"Only if you wear one of those sexy little French maid costumes for me." Harry grinned mischievously, put his arms around Ginny's neck and kissed her deeply. They only stopped when they heard a knock on the door. 


	7. Sock Puppets and Simultaneous Conversati...

Chapter 7: Sock Puppets and Simultaneous Conversations  
  
A 16-year-old Lily Evans poured over her Charms book. So engrossed, she didn't quite seem to notice things were going on behind her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lily Evans and I study too much, even though I'm a Marauder," a squeaky voice said behind her. She felt her pigtails being yanked upwards and being tossed around. "Hi, my name is James Potter, and I'm absolutely gorgeous and could have any girl I wanted."  
  
"Potter, as much as I'm sure you're getting a kick out of making puppets with my pigtails, it's a little immature, even by your standards. I'd suggest making puppets of your own but -"  
  
"Ooooo, puppet show! Thanks Evans! Sirius go get some felt and old socks, we're going to make puppets!" James Potter ran from the library with the look of an 11-year-old schoolboy. His best friend, Sirius Black, ran after him with the same look on his face.  
  
"Hi Lils, bye Lils!" Sirius yelled as he ran past her.  
  
Lily's head dropped into her hands. Why did having to converse with James Potter have to come with the territory of being friends with Sirius and Remus? Oh how she loathed that egotistical brat sometimes. True, he was her friend, and brought a smile to her face many times, but his inescapable egotism and delight in tormenting her always made her so angry.  
  
Remus Lupin sat down next to his friend.  
  
"My dear Lily Evans, what could possibly be bothering you on this beautiful Saturday?" Remus asked pulling on her pigtail.  
  
"Oh, Remus, it's James. He's so annoying sometimes. And so incredibly childish all the time. And he won't leave me alone ever!" Lily complained.  
  
"Oh Lils, it's just James and how he is. He never knows when enough is enough. But take it as a compliment. He doesn't do this to every girl. Or any girl besides you for that matter. Or me. I wish he would make puppets with my hair." Lily punched him playfully.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to be one of those other girls." Lily sighed.  
  
James ran back into the library with a sock on his hand. Sirius ran up giddily next to him. "See Lil, I made a puppet of you." James held up a cream sock, with red yarn hair and two green button eyes. The yarn was separated into two different pigtails. Lily couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing and lightly slapped James on the face. The four Marauders laughed. "And look Lil! I made one of me too." James pulled out another sock. The tan colored sock had two deep brown buttons for eyes and short black yarn for hair. The yarn was smeared with glue and standing on end.  
  
The laughter from the group doubled. Madame Pince shushed them quickly. The group of Marauders left the library.  
  
James pulled the Lily puppet over one hand and his own over the other. The two puppets started to argue with each other the same way the real Lily and James argued. The group broke down and could walk no further.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Padfoot, can we talk?" James looked over his shoulder at his best friend.  
  
"Oh, of course my dear Prongs. What's up?"  
  
"Sirius, I'm in love."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Bella, can we talk?" Lily looked up at her friend.  
  
"Sure Lils. What's up?"  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"James Harold Potter. What are you talking about?" Sirius looked astonished.  
  
"I'm in love, Sirius. With Evans." He picked up the "Lily Evans" puppet he made.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lily Elizabeth Evans. What are you talking about?" Arabella asked.  
  
"I'm in love, Bella. With Potter." She picked up the Gryffindor Quidditch team picture. James had his arm around his star seeker pulling lightly on her waist. He was smiling like mad. He looked like the happiest man alive.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Potter, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, Evans. I was actually looking for you." He pulled lightly on Lily's ponytail. "Wondering if I could tell you something."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mione, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Gin. What's up?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with Harry."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Sirius. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Harry. What's up?  
  
"I think I'm in love. With Ginny."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, Potter -"  
  
"Yeah, Evans - "  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Harry -"  
  
"Hmmm, Ginny -?"  
  
"I really want us to be more than friends," all four said, at virtually the same moment, except for two of them said it exactly 22 years after the others. 


	8. A Surprising Thought or Two?

Chapter 8: A Surprising Thought or Two?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Look at the clouds,  
  
Look at the earthquakes,  
  
Look at the moon that the light from the sun makes,  
  
Look at the wind, how it's loose and free,  
  
Look at these tiny things bothering me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Mione?"  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
"You ok? You look like your fading into oblivion today." Ron pulled his girlfriend closer to him.  
  
"I'm just thinking about things, that's all. Like, do you think Crookshanks needs a brushing? That's been bothering me for a while." Hermione rolled around and looked at Ron very seriously.  
  
"Jeez Hermione, I don't know. That's what's pulling you away like this? Sheesh, I'd hate to tell you what I think about when my mind wanders."  
  
"Ron dear, you shouldn't let your mind wander. It's much to small to be out by itself." Hermione's face broke into a grin.  
  
A strong laugh came from the door. Ron and Hermione didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.  
  
"Oh bugger off Harry, you gigantic prat." Ron flopped over onto his other side away from his friends.  
  
Harry dropped Ginny's hand and ran for the bed. Hermione rushed out of the way as Harry launched himself onto Ron's bed, making Ron fly at least 4 feet in the air.  
  
"Come on Ron, my boy, it's time for Quidditch practice."  
  
Ron got up and mumbled something about a bludger to the head of a certain black haired seeker. He grabbed his broom, gave Hermione a quick kiss, and walked after Harry and his sister.  
  
Hermione flopped on her bed. Why was she the only one who couldn't fly and play Quidditch? Oh, wait, she hated heights, that was why, duh. She pushed her head back into her pillow and began to think about tiny little things that really were insignificant.  
  
*~*  
  
'There's no greater feeling than flying,' the young Quidditch captain thought as he flew through the air. He looked down at his team. 'Oh wait. There is. Being with Ginny Weasley.' He watched Ginny's bright red hair flying behind her as she smoothly executed one of Gryffindor's more complicated chaser moves. The other two chasers worked with almost the same flawlessness, but no one was near as good as Gin. But he was biased. His team was the best Hogwarts had seen in a long time. They were unbeatable. Even Slytherin had trouble even scoring against them and they frequently cheated.  
  
But the biggest wonder was it was by far the youngest. Besides Gin, Ron and himself, no one on the team was higher than fourth year. His star beater, Hermione's little brother Jeffry, was a first year. Harry marveled at his flying ability. Both of his parents were muggles, and Hermione, well Hermione was bloody afraid of heights. He may have had a hand in training when he and Hermione were together a couple years ago, but Jeff had a striking natural talent.  
  
And the twins. James and Lily Black, none other than Sirius and Arabella Figg's children, were only in their second year here. Oh, those two were the spitting image of Sirius. James, the other beater, was quite as impressive as his father was. Lily, another chaser, moved flawlessly on a broom and had taken Ginny in as her role model. Harry teared a little at the names that had been chosen in remembrance of his parents.  
  
And Harry had followed the Oliver Wood legacy, having three girls as his chasers. Katie Bell's younger sister, Sarah, was his other choice, and had many of the same chaser qualities as her sister.  
  
Harry was totally lost in a daydream about his team and their unbeatable chances at the Cup this year, when he was tilted slightly from the back of his broom. Ginny was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Uh, Captain Potter, you've been sitting around up here for about three hours and the rest of us are getting kinda tired." Ginny laughed as Harry shook himself back into reality. "Come on."  
  
Harry followed Ginny back down to the ground. "Ok team, we rock. If we all didn't love this so much, I'd say we should postpone practice all together. But, as some of our upper year players are getting some attention," Harry looked to the stands where quite a few International Quidditch scouts were sitting near Dumbledore, "I think it only fair that we show off a little here and there. Let's see, next practice next week, same time?" Everyone nodded and walked back to the castle.  
  
"Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore called. The three turned around. Ginny looked beat as did Ron, but Harry had hardly worked up a sweat. "Some people would like to talk to you. May I introduce Nicholas Fletcher, head coach of the Chudley Cannons, and Jeremy Flint, head coach of the English National team?"  
  
Ron gaped at Fletcher. The Cannons were Ron's favorite team.  
  
Ginny blushed. "I don't know if you know, but I'm only a sixth year."  
  
"Oh, Ginny, we would never take you away from school. We're going to be losing a chaser next season, the one after you graduate. And a seeker this year," Flint smiled at Harry.  
  
"And Ron, we're in the process of looking for a new keeper. We have a feeling that our present one may not make it through next season. We've seen the way you play, and we like it. All of you."  
  
Ron stood flabbergasted. Harry answered for all of them. "As much as we're honored to have you ask us all, we really need to think about it. Can Ron and I get back to you soon? I'm Gin has a little more time to think about it, but we'll be able to answer soon."  
  
Flint studied Harry with interest. "Smart boy. Very smart. So much like his father." Harry beamed as he did every time someone said that. "The offer will stand until we have your answers. No deadline or anything. We're willing to wait for you all." Flint extended his hand to the three.  
  
Harry took it and shook it with confidence. Ginny still blushing, shook it a little timidly, but with the confidence she always showed to the world. Ron just stood there open mouthed. He finally shook both Flint and Fletcher's hands and followed Harry and Ginny back to the castle dazed. 


	9. The Realization of the Truth Can Be

Chapter 9: The Realization of Truth can be -  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
You're pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way  
  
Keep pulling till it says what you wanna say  
  
Girl, You can pick a field full of daisies  
  
but he'd still be my baby.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Harry." Lavender Brown ran her hands up Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Hi Lavender. How are you?" Harry smiled widely and picked her hands up off his shoulders and went back to breakfast.  
  
'I was better when I was touching you,' Lavender thought. "Fine." Ginny walked up to the table.  
  
"Hi sweetie! How you doing this morning?" Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's neck and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"Better now." Ginny made a smirk at Lavender over Harry's shoulder and watched her stomp away. She giggled lightly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked, looking into her mischievous green eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing. Lavender just made a face. It was funny. Anyway, I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So yeah, this guy comes up to me and wants me to play for the English National team. And I think that 1-year ago I would have jumped at this. Said yes as soon as the words exited his mouth. But, I don't know now. I mean, I have Ginny now, and I know she doesn't want to play Quidditch for the rest of her life. I'd love to get myself settled someplace near Hogsmeade or London or the Burrow and wait for Ginny to finish school." Harry paced as he talked to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, what about the Ministry? I'm sure there's an opening for the young man who destroyed Voldemort. Or here at Hogwarts? You could go to a teaching school for a little and come teach here. I'd gladly relinquish my place as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for someone so much better qualified. DADA isn't my strong point anyway. I was always better at Transfiguration. Though at this rate, McGonegall will never die." Sirius scratched the back of his neck as he usually did when he was thinking.  
  
"Well, let's think about it. You want to stay with Ginny right?" Harry nodded fervently. "OK, what's your best subject?"  
  
"Potions without a doubt, though I can work Charms pretty well now." Sirius laughed.  
  
"A pure mix of your parents. And if you marry Ginny, you'll get the Muggle Studies and Transfiguration too. The world will never know a smarter child!" Harry blushed at the thought of having a child with Ginny. "Except Hermione of course. And then there are my monsters. Never known two children better at Hell-Raising than those two. Jeez, with a dad like me and a mom like Arabella, I'm surprised they're not expelled yet."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Why did I ever say yes to that hair-brained scheme of Bella's? 'Let's have a baby while you're in Azkaban!' I don't believe she found a spell to get pregnant without us being together."  
  
There was a knock on the door. In walked James and Lily Black.  
  
"Harry, Ron's having a mental breakdown and wants to talk to you. He babbling about not knowing what to do," Lily drawled. "Oh, hi Dad."  
  
"Wondering when I'd get noticed." Sirius sighed. Harry got up and left to go save his friend. As he watched the snow start to melt across the windowpanes, Harry finally realized he had to seriously think about what he was going to do with rest of his life.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Harry! You're here! Holy shit, what the hell just happened to us yesterday?" Ron screamed at Harry.  
  
"Ron, calm down. It's alright, don't worry about it. Ron, stop spazzing out." Harry pushed Ron on the bed.  
  
Ron took a couple deep breaths, calmed down, and grew serious. He turned towards Harry  
  
"Harry, what is your world? What one thing is your world?" Ron looked at him deeply.  
  
"My world-my world is-is-well-Ginny is my world." Harry looked at his feet.  
  
"Ginny? That wasn't what I was expecting." Ron looked dumbfounded. Someone felt that way about his sister, his sister! "Well, to each his own I guess. My heart belongs to Hermione and will forever, but she's not my total world, Harry. Quidditch is my world. And now someone wants me to play Quidditch for a profession. I can't say no to that."  
  
Harry sat next to Ron. Ron burst into tears, not knowing what to do. Again he was being bested by Harry Potter. His whole school career he had been stood up by him. Always had better grades. Always was the one everyone would turn to. He could never stand on his own. But he loved Harry like a brother. He could never be mad at him for anything.  
  
And now, Ron had been offered the chance of a lifetime. And Harry was outdoing him making the National team.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Ron. I'm not going to take it. I promise. I'm going to say no. I don't know what I'm going to do after this, but I know I'm not going to play Quidditch for the rest of my life." Harry looked at Ron seriously.  
  
"Harry, you mean that?"  
  
"Yes Ron. I'm going to buy a house in Hogsmeade and stay near Ginny until she's done with school. Do I know what I'm going to do when I get there? Hell no! But I do know that I am going to marry your sister and it's going to make me the happiest person in the world!  
  
"And one other thing I know for certain is you are my best friend and if I have to hunt you down to see you, I will."  
  
Ron looked nervously at his friend, who pulled him into a huge hug.  
  
"And, you're going to be the best damn keeper that Chudley has ever seen." Harry punched Ron playfully on the shoulder.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
And I found it here in your arms  
  
It isn't too hard to see,  
  
We're in heaven.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Gin. Can I talk to you?" Harry pulled playfully on Ginny's curly red hair.  
  
"Sure Harry. If I can talk to you about something I heard."  
  
"Uh-oh." Harry looked at her nervously.  
  
"It's nothing bad, promise. It's just that I overheard you talking to Ron a couple days ago and-I wanted to know if you meant what you said to him. Like me being your world and living near Hogwarts and marrying me and it making you the happiest person alive." Ginny bit her lip nervously looking deeply into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry grinned his sideways grin and pulled Ginny next to him.  
  
"Well, Ms. Weasley, you know a little more than what I wanted you to, but I guess I can deal with it now. Let's see. Yes, Ginny Weasley, you are my world. Every hope and every dream. All the smiles in my world and love in my heart. And you will be forever."  
  
"Oh, Harry-"  
  
"I'm not done. Here's why I came to talk to you. One, I'm not taking the Quidditch position as you probably heard. Two, Sirius bought a house near here. I'm going to live with him, in Hogsmeade, starting after this year. Three, I've talked to your dad and mom, and I'm going to spend the summer at the Burrow with you."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry with so much love it hurt her. She needed him more than anything right now. She went to hug him, but he stopped her.  
  
"There's one more thing, Gin, and hell, I figure since you know how I feel, I'm just going to say it." Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out a small box.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" 


	10. The Smartest Girl in the World Can Be

Chapter 10: The Smartest Girl in the World Can Be  
  
**********************  
  
I just can't wait for my ten-year reunion  
  
I'm gonna bust down the double doors  
  
and when I stand on these tables before you  
  
you will know what all this time was for.  
  
**********************  
  
A soft singing voice carried through the head student's dorm. Hermione turned up the volume on her muggle stereo, singing along with her new favorite CD, by a muggle group called Guster called Lost and Gone Forever. This dorm was the only place on campus where muggle electronics would work. A beep came from her microwave and she pulled out a bag of microwave popcorn. The common room that her and Harry were supposed to be sharing was decked out in all the comforts of her home near London. Harry had never taken to their private dorm, and had decided to stay with the rest of the 7th years. So Hermione had taken it upon herself to decorate in a manner she saw fit.  
  
Non-moving pictures of muggle singing groups adorned the walls and a few lamps sat on side tables near her couch. A CD holder sat against the wall filled to bursting with all different kinds of music. No one had ever been in here, not even Ron. It was her own private place to be. She switched CDs (to Underworld's dubnobasswithmyheadman) and was going to sit down to attend to her homework, but decided against it and began to dance to the music. She was startled moments later by a deep chuckle. She spun on her heels, and there was Harry, watching her with a large quantity of amusement in his deep green eyes.  
  
She ran to the stereo and slammed the stop button.  
  
"Harry James Potter, what are you doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"Well, I am allowed in here after all. But mostly I was looking for you." Harry smiled one of his smiles he saved specifically for Hermione. "How you doing kid?"  
  
"Kid huh? I seem to remember that I was born in April and you in July. Am I much mistaken?" She threw him one of her classic Hermione smiles and turned the CD player back on.  
  
"I guess so. Hmm, I don't know if I can handle adult Hermione Granger. But then again-" Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and threw her onto the couch. She squealed.  
  
She loved the relationship she had with Harry. When the two of them were alone they became closer than her and Ron. But nothing went beyond the playful flirting between best friends and close family. The previous year they had found they were cousins, Hermione's mother being Lily's twin sister. Harry guarded her with his life, as well as Ron and Ginny. He became so protective of his friends over the years, especially after they had beaten Voldemort last year. Harry sat down next to his friend and began to try and braid her hair.  
  
"So really, how are you doing? I figured you'd be down here studying for your N.E.W.Ts, but I see I was mistaken. Holding your own little private session of Hermione Soul Train."  
  
"I'm doing fine. I was going study before you showed up." Hermione grabbed a handful of microwave popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth. Hermione packed away food, but never seemed to gain an ounce. Her body had truly grown into her attitude, looking much more like a woman now. Her hair had settled down and now curled softly and her body had become toned after the amount of work they had to put in to defeat Voldemort the previous year.  
  
"I was just talking to Sirius about what I was going after school ends. What are you thinking about doing?"  
  
"If you knew how many times I've pondered that same question this past month. I mean, Ron is going to play Quidditch so he won't be around much. And I want to be able to be near you of course, and Ginny. And I want to live life to its fullest. I learned that last year. I can't whittle away all my time being scholarly and working for the Ministry and not enjoying what I have in life." She smiled broadly at Harry. "Like my friends," she said taking Harry's hand, "and Ron, whom I love with all my heart."  
  
"I was thinking about teaching here. Going to school and such. I got a letter today by muggle post. From-" He handed the letter to Hermione.  
  
"OXFORD!? You applied to Oxford Harry? You want to get a muggle education?" She looked at Harry with some surprise. Little did he know, she had done the same thing, but to the Wizarding branch of the school. Her letter sat untouched on her desk.  
  
"NO! No, not at all. Oxford has a branch for wizard teachers. Separate from the rest of the school. And I just got that today and I'm afraid to open it."  
  
"I have a confession to make. I did the same thing. Mine's on the desk. How about you open mine and I'll open yours." Harry nodded in agreement and walked over to the desk and picked up the envelope. He sat back down on the couch. "One, two, three-" The two ripped into the envelopes and read the letters enclosed. They looked up at each other warily.  
  
"You got in!" they both said at the same time. Hermione screamed and Harry pulled her into a huge hug.  
  
"We need to go tell people. This is so awesome! We should room together at school and such. Oh Harry, this is absolutely amazing." The two were ready to get up, but felt uncompelled at the moment. They sat quietly in each other's company for a while, pondering what was happening with everything. Suddenly, Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry. I have a question. What would have happened if the two of us hadn't broken up?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well, sooner or later we would have figured out we were cousins. I never would have gotten to know Ginny for the beautiful person she is. And I wouldn't be in the position I'm in right now, having to tell you something that's kinda important."  
  
He looked at her seriously, suddenly remembering what he had come here to tell her. She just continued to smile in her way, her mouth slightly crooked and her head tilted slightly to the side.  
  
"Mione, I asked Ginny to marry me."  
  
~*~  
  
Silence passed between the two friends for quite a long time. They were both lost in thought.  
  
"Harry, what about school?"  
  
"Mione, it only takes a year to get through training at Oxford, so I'll be done by the time Ginny finishes here. And it's not going to happen right away. Promise."  
  
Hermione studied her best friend with some intensity. He had truly grown up in the past seven years. No longer the lanky, tiny boy who shied away from girls and anything to do with them, he was almost 6 feet tall now. The only thing that hadn't changed was the boyish look of his emerald eyes. Those eyes could show any person exactly what Harry was thinking. His eyes, right now, begged for Hermione's acceptance of what he had done. Hermione knew then that Harry really meant to marry Ginny and he wasn't just doing it to get into her pants.  
  
"Harry, you're so young right now, but, I know you mean this. So-" She trailed for a moment keeping her friend on edge, "I'm so happy for you Harry!" He enveloped her in a hug again.  
  
"Hermione, you don't know how much it means to hear you say that. Let's go tell everyone about Oxford!"  
  
The two ran from the room towards Gryffindor tower as quickly as possible. Harry then stopped.  
  
"Mione, go get Sirius, but don't tell him a thing. And Ron. I'm going to go get Dumbledore and Ginny and we'll meet back in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
The two sprinted off like young children. Harry summoned Dumbledore as he raced towards the Great Hall to get Ginny. The power to summon others from the Order of the Phoenix came in handy so many times. He ran into the hall, grabbed Ginny's hand and ran towards the tower. Dumbledore was just walking up to portrait hole as Harry and Ginny reached it.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter. What seems to be the hurry?" Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. Harry opened the portrait hole and ushered them in. Ginny looked at Harry's back pocket and saw a folded letter sticking out of it.  
  
"Harry, what's this?" She asked pulling it from his pocket. He snatched it back quickly.  
  
"In due time, love. In due time."  
  
Ginny and Dumbledore sat on the couch to wait. Harry tore up the stairs to his dorm.  
  
"Dean! Seamus! Neville! Come here!" Harry's dorm mates looked at him skeptically but followed him. As they were coming down the stairs, Hermione entered with Sirius and Ron.  
  
Harry and Hermione's friends looked at them expectantly. They were both smiling like school children.  
  
"Well, ok, um, ya see." Harry took a deep breath. "Me and Hermione-"  
  
"Hermione and I," Hermione shot.  
  
"Sorry. Well anyway, I guess we were having similar thoughts about what we wanted to do after Hogwarts. So we both applied to a college to-well- anyway. We got some interesting mail today. From-"  
  
"OXFORD!!" Hermione blurt out. She then blushed furiously.  
  
"Thanks Hermione! Jeez. Well, anyway, we've both been accepted to Oxford for teaching in wizarding academies."  
  
Everyone just looked at them wide-eyed. There was complete silence. Then-  
  
"Holy Shit! Oxford!" Sirius shouted. He grabbed his godson into a giant hug. "Harry, this is amazing. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything about applying?"  
  
Harry just raised his eyebrows innocently. Ron had run to Hermione to congratulate her, and as Sirius let Harry go, Ginny rushed into his arms. She didn't really care if people saw her anymore. She kissed Harry passionately.  
  
"Baby, this is amazing for you!" she squealed as she let him go. His face was extremely red with the embarrassment of Ginny kissing him. He looked at Professor Dumbledore, whose face was absolutely beaming. He walked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Potter. Oxford is a fine school. Best in Europe." Dumbledore was trying to act professional, but that façade was soon broken. He had developed a LARGE soft spot where Harry was concerned and looked at him as a son. He took Harry into a hug. "Splendid job Harry. I'm so very proud of you. Just know that as soon as you're finished there, you'll be welcome here. And you as well Ms. Granger. Oh Harry, you're parents would have been so proud of you."  
  
"Um, I have some other news for you all. Well actually, Hermione already knows and well, it involves Ginny." Everyone looked at Harry, silent.  
  
"Well, I asked Ginny to marry me-" Harry looked at Ginny.  
  
"And I said yes."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
